


Punished By The Reaper

by Mistress Drossel Keinz (Code_Archangel_exe)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Breeding, Come Inflation, Creampie, Death, F/M, Gags, Grim Reapers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Inflation, Kinky, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Reapers, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Archangel_exe/pseuds/Mistress%20Drossel%20Keinz
Summary: She was going to die.She knew it.The presence of the reaper in front of her ensured it.And he was going to make every minute of it agonizing..The pain..The torture..The punishment..It was unbearable.And it was bliss~-





	Punished By The Reaper

"I will reap you of everything you have- everything you are, and everything you will ever be," he sneered at her. 

She looked so despicable as she lay there on her desk. 

She was stripped bare, except for the simple modesty of the thin cloth of her underwear. 

The only thing that kept her from losing the last sliver of dignity she had,

just barely.

She was on her back, her body drenched in sweat as she laid there. Her legs splayed open to the reaper in front of her, and her arms propping her up just enough to see his face.

She was breathing heavy. 

Hot pants escaped her lips as best as they could around the cloth gag that now covered her lips, silencing any scream she may release..

Any words..

Any moans. 

She was going to die.

She knew it. 

The very presence before her ensured that this was to become her fate, 

but what could she say? 

She deserved it. 

"I am here to rid you of this existence you call 'life', and I will punish you for your sins. Such a waste of a pretty little thing.."

He began to loosen his belt.

One by one he began to undo the loops that withheld him from his need.

He undid the button, unzipping the tight black denim that covered him at an agonisingly slow pace. 

His golden eyes gleamed at her from underneath his hooded eyes. 

Those golden eyes gazed into her very soul. They pierced her inner being with their intensity, and she could not find herself able to look away.

They shone with the intensity of a blazing inferno, 

and they held no mercy.

Finally, he had freed himself of the damning articles that covered him, lowering both of them in one move exposing his erection.

The size-

He was massive.

She wouldn't have been surprised if he were to say it was over a foot in length.

His member reminded her to that of a stallion in comparison.

There was no way.

No way she could take it..

Not without ripping apart at the seams.

"I shall reap you of every fiber of dignity, and I will claim your innocence as mine."

He leaned forward, his body hovering over hers, his face merely centimetres away.

His erection was pressed against her. He lazily thrust vertically between her clothed folds, the friction unbearable. 

He lowered his head further, brushing his lips slightly against her jawline as he moved to her ear.

"It is time for your punishment. If you behave, I just might reward you, but first, let me make one thing clear.."

His lips were so close she could feel them brush against the edge of her ear with each syllable he spoke. 

The hot breath against her ear making her shiver.

"I am not going to go easy. This isn't for your enjoyment. I am simply doing my job."

His tongue glided along the shell of her ear, trailing down her jawline before running along her neck, finally resting on her collarbone before grazing the sensitive skin with his teeth before pulling away 

He stood up straight once again in front of her, reaching into the sleeve of his dark coloured jacket before pulling out a dagger.

"Let's begin, princess."

His eyes gleamed with malicious intent as he smirked intensely, lowering the blade towards her nether regions, his eyes never once leaving hers.

"Don't. Move."

He slowly lowered the blade to her skin, grazing against her flesh before sliding underneath the band of her panties.

The cool steel brushed against her clit as he cut the thin cloth, it falling to the floor below.

She was exposed. 

Every inch of her body was now surrendered to his gaze.

She quivered slightly with fear..

with pleasure. 

He carefully aligned his member with her entrance before slowly spreading her folds, slowly increasing the pressure.

She began to drip with pleasure. 

The sticky juices of her desire slowly trickled out of her, running down her pussy and gliding down her ass before finally landing on the floor below.

"What a naughty girl.. You're soaking wet and I haven't even began the torture."

His finger dipped down, sliding between her folds before trailing down her ass.

He slowly raised his hand to his lips before licking the fluids off of his finger, his eyes peering into hers as his tongue slid along, licking the sticky solution from his flesh before smirking at her once again, returning his hand to his cock before readjusting the alignment once again.

His eyes raised to her once again before he slowly began inserting the head into her depths.

Her eyes closed in pleasure at the sensation.

He stopped immediately, lowering his face to hers before roughly grabbing her chin between his thumb and forefinger, jerking her face to meet his.

Her eyes snapped open at the action, her gaze focusing on his glowing orbs directly in front of her. 

"Nobody said you could look away." 

He glared into her eyes 

"You will watch everything You'll watch as I enter every inch into you. Watch as I take your last ounce of innocence and bring you to ruin."

She nodded frantically as he released her face before grabbing her roughly by the shoulders, jerking her forwards until she was nearly propped up sitting.

She lowered her gaze to her nether region, quickly stealing a glance into his eyes before returning her gaze to the sight before her.

His cock was inside of her, stretching her entrance in ways she didn't know were possible.

He wasted no time letting her adjust before roughly thrusting into her.

She cried out against the restraints of her gag as he continued to move deeper into her depths.

He slowly pressed forward as he continued to enter her inch by inch. He was only a fourth of the way into her.

"My cock is 17 inches, and you still have nearly a foot to go yet princess."

He continued to press into her before suddenly coming to a stop as he was about half way in.

He growled throatily in frustration.

"So it seems I have hit your cervix.. Well isn't that unfortunate.."

He pulled out slowly before slamming into her roughly, his tip ramming into her cervix before repeating the action again and again. 

His pace was relentless.

"You naughty girl," he growled.

"It seems that you are misbehaving."

He lowered his face to her ear once again before whispering into her ear.

"You're being naughty. Sorry that it's not your fault, but I'll have to punish you regardless."

He trailed his lips along her jaw before stopping at the base of her neck, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, drawing a small trickle of blood before he began to suck on the spot, licking up the blood in the process.

He once again, pulled away from her neck before pulling out his cock almost completely.

Only the head remained sheathed inside her before he slammed into her once again,

this time rougher than before.

Instead of stopping, he continued to press intensely against her cervix, the pressure causing it to stretch until his head was nearly able to fit.

He jerked forward roughly, the head of his cock forcing its way into her womb.

The pain was unbearable..

The pain was bliss.

"The pain mixed with pleasure is agonizing. To embrace one along with the other is unbearable.." he stated with a sneer on his lips.

He knew how bad this hurt, 

but he didn't care.

"Now it's time for your punishment. You didn't think that was it did you?"

He laughed cruelly, smirking at the twisted expression upon her face.

"I am going to fill your womb with my cum. I'll impregnate you with my seed kitten, and I assure you.. You will be in agony every minute."

He licked his lips before sticking out his tongue with a wink.

He slowly began removing his cock from her before pulling out completely, only remaining close enough to keep her lips spread before he slammed into her with an ungodly force.

His cock rammed harshly into the back of her womb before he pulled out rapidly again, only pulling out half way this time.

He continued to ram into the back of her womb again and again with this ungodly pace. 

It seemed to her that with each thrust he somehow managed to go faster, hitting her harder.

It felt like hours..

Days..

that he kept up this relentless pace, with no end in sight.

How many times had she came since this all started?

She had lost track a long time ago.

She attempted to whine at the endless action, no sound managing to escape against the resistance of the cloth gag tied against her lips.

He noticed her sad attempt at expressing her frustrations, a sadistic smirk spreading across his face in response.

"You think I'd give you the pleasure of warning you before my release?" he laughed darkly. "Oh please, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind."

He peered directly into her eyes.

"I'll make you suffer first."

He kept on with his actions for what felt like hours, occasionally switching from the relentless pace to a slow and agonizing one before suddenly slamming hard against the end of her womb without warning, his cum exploding with an intense force into the deepest part of her womb hard enough to shake her to the core.

Her pussy began squeezing his cock uncontrollably, milking every last drop of hot sticky seamen out of his cock.

He began to pull out, only to find himself unable to against the intense clenching of her walls.

"If you keep milking me like this I won't be able to stop. Unlike humans I have no limit to the amount of seed I can release. I can continue to release my seed into you infinitely."

She couldn't stop. 

Even if she wanted to, her body continued to squeeze and milk at his cock uncontrollably and without any signs of stopping.

His expression twisted into one of concern as his eyes continued to burn directly into her soul, never once leaving her own.

"You're on birth control right? It's completely useless against my sperm. Even a drop of my cum can guarantee impregnation, but this.."

He smirked.

"This much will impregnate you completely. You'll have nothing less than twins.. Triplets.. You will be nothing but a breeding machine."

He sucked in a breath. 

"I have never came this much inside someone. The exact effect is completely unknown.."

She didn't care anymore. 

She was going to die anyway.

Why would it matter if she died with enough semen in her to breed an entire country?

She was still going to die.

She watched as her womb began to expand, her womb rapidly swelling with cum.

The thickness of his cock prevented any possibility of the cum escaping.

Had his cock been any smaller, it would have been gushing out of her, but the size of his member filled her completely, plugging her womb and preventing any possibility of escape of the seed that continued to fill her.

It was painful.

It was unbearable..

She felt like she was going to explode.

But her body continued on, clenching and releasing endlessly around him as it continued to milk his seed, trying to obtain every last drop of the thick hot cum he released into her deliciously.

Her body wasn't stopping, 

and his couldn't.

Her belly had grown immensely.

Her womb had stretched beyond all possibility, and it continued to grow.

By the time she felt the incoming buildup of another orgasm, her belly was the size of a 9 month old woman pregnant with quintuplets.

She hadn't orgasmed since she had began milking his cum, and for the first time since she started, her walls began to lessen their hold. 

She was close..

So close..

She was going to cum.

And then he pulled out.

"You think I'd let you release kitten?"

He laughed cruelly.

"This isn't for you."

Her womb was so full that she couldn't move. 

His seed was packed into her so tightly that even when he removed his cock, not a single drop had spilled out of her womb.

He had finished pulling up his pants and buckling his belt while she had been gazing intently at her stomach, and when he spoke she quickly looked up again to meet his eyes.

"I have decided your final punishment."

He stared intensely into her eyes once again.

"You are going to live."

"The sweet embrace of death and endless eternity..."

He smiled cruelly.

"You don't deserve it."

"You will continue on with life, and the next time we meet I shall take you with me, but for now..."

He paused.

"Suffer."

He winked once again before smirking devilishly one last time, and the next instant,  
He was gone.

She was left laying there, her mouth gagged with the silken cloth of the shirt she once wore, her belly full and her womb swollen with the seed of the reaper, and she was all alone.

Again.

She was all alone..

And forced to live.


End file.
